Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2016
22:44:48 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:20 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 22:45:21 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 22:47:29 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 22:47:31 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 22:50:08 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 23:05:40 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 23:06:12 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 23:06:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:02 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 23:08:03 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:14 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 23:34:30 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 23:35:02 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 23:35:03 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 23:36:16 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 23:54:17 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:55:02 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 23:55:12 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:55:51 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:56:21 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:18:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:18:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:19:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:19:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:10 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:35:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:41 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:35:43 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:51 wB Kolbiw 00:36:55 *Kolbie 00:37:35 Thx Neil 00:39:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:23 Hello people's you find out what to do with that boy 00:39:42 Hey 00:39:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:07 'Mr Creeper500 PM 00:40:13 We're just gonna wait until he slips up again 00:40:17 Okay 00:42:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:42:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:42:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:42:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:43:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:44:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:45:04 * Stevidot is bored 00:45:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:45:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:27 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:46:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:47:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:20 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:53:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:12 I am here now. 00:54:18 Gtg 00:54:25 welc0me to safety 00:54:49 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:55:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:16 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:57:17 long time no see Kolbie xD 00:58:22 Lol yeah 00:58:24 I wan't a donut do they go donuts in south Africa anone 00:58:44 Yes 00:58:51 we ain't third world 00:59:07 Gimme 100 donuts with sprinkle 00:59:49 xD 01:00:43 Who knows what came out of space to the earth? 01:02:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:02:46 Ditto 01:03:23 Damm Osama 01:03:32 Osama bin Laden 01:03:42 Hey, don't talk to Ditto's father that way xD 01:04:02 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:04:08 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:20 I don't give two shots about Ditto's dad he in apace anyway 01:04:24 space 01:04:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:49 xD 01:04:59 P 01:05:08 :P 01:05:34 Damm Ditto why the fuck you came to earth 01:06:53 https://www.youtube.x 01:08:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZFF8EuaGjM 01:09:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:10:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:10:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:11:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:55 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:12:10 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:12:21 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:15:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:16:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:20:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:20:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:28:04 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:29:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:30:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:30:39 o/ Gage 01:30:47 Hey 01:30:55 Hey Gage <3 01:34:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:34:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:34:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:36:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:36:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:38:07 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:38:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:43:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:43:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:44:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:45:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:45:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:47:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:47:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:49:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:49:44 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:55:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:57:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:57:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:59:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:59:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:59:39 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:00:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:00:56 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:01:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:01:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:02:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:02:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:02:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:03:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:03:44 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:03:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:04:05 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:04:06 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:07:12 I'm headed for bed, cya guys 02:09:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 02:12:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:12:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:12:34 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:14:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:15:10 Wb Desi <3 02:16:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:28:50 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:33:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:33:49 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:33:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:57:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:04:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:05:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:05:40 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:06:14 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:06:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:07:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:08:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:09:05 U don't ruin everything 03:09:10 Hi Bella 03:09:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:10:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:10:10 No u don't 03:10:27 no one ruins everything 03:10:58 What's going on? 03:11:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:11:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:11:48 I disagree with that. 03:11:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:12:24 How do we Get Ditto to keep quiet 03:17:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:17:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:41:01 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:42:36 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:49:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:49:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:51:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:52:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:53:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:53:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:58:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:59:58 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 04:01:44 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 04:09:47 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:10:18 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:37:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:37:32 !on 04:37:34 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 04:37:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:37:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:37:45 Lumpy, fuck you! 04:38:04 /kill Dog 04:38:05 * Bot_Lumpy rips Dog's head off. 04:38:23 /kill a man 04:38:23 * Bot_Lumpy drowns a man in a pirana tank. 04:38:44 /kill ISIS 04:38:44 * Bot_Lumpy drowns ISIS in a pirana tank. 04:44:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:44:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:52:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:52:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:56:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:00:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:01:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:47:03 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:47:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:51:39 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:52:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:52:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:52:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:52:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:57:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:09:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:10:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:35:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:35:46 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:36:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:36:37 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:36:39 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:37:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:37:44 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:41:56 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:41:58 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:44:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:44:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:46:23 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:46:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:49:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:50:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:51:18 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:51:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:55:46 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:56:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:01:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:08:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:09:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:27:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 07:27:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 07:28:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 07:47:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:47:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 09:55:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:55:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:55:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:01:07 /Hi Lumpy 10:01:08 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 10:02:04 !updated 10:02:04 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 681 minutes ago. There are currently ~254 lines in the log buffer. 10:02:16 !updatelogs 10:02:16 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 10:03:57 /kill Meph 10:03:58 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Meph at this time 10:04:05 /Lumpy, fuck you 10:04:06 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 10:04:06 Asshole 10:04:13 /kill Meph 10:04:13 * Bot_Lumpy rips Meph's head off. 10:04:21 That's better 10:07:21 !plugins 10:07:22 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, Holo, BanNotify, ExtraCommands 10:07:33 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 10:07:34 !commands 10:07:40 !hidden 10:07:41 EVERYONE, Mr Creeper500 is being awesome. 10:07:50 !Hey Bud 10:07:51 Hey Mr Creeper500 o/ , I'm basically logging the Chat Room... 10:08:39 !Spy Mr Creeper500 10:08:40 @ Mr Creeper500 : Mr Creeper500 is being creepy, ban him/her for me :p 10:09:15 Still a Fucking Ridiculous Electronic Device... 10:09:35 !seen Sandgar 10:09:43 !seenon 10:09:44 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 10:09:46 !tellon 10:09:47 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 10:09:51 !seen Sandgar 10:09:52 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Sandgar 2 hours, 22 minutes and 25 seconds ago. 10:10:03 !seen Meowmixw2258 10:10:03 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 2 hours, 42 minutes and 28 seconds ago. 10:10:13 !seen Queen Desi 10:10:13 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Queen Desi 3 hours, 34 minutes and 58 seconds ago. 10:10:22 !seen FullerHouseFan01 10:10:23 Mr Creeper500: I last saw FullerHouseFan01 6 hours, 18 minutes and 38 seconds ago. 10:10:35 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 10:10:36 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Ditto Creeper Bot 15 hours, 31 minutes and 51 seconds ago. 10:10:52 !seen Flash of Memory 10:10:53 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Flash of Memory 2 days, 2 hours, 45 minutes and 0 seconds ago. 10:11:30 !seen Happy Tree Friends 10:11:31 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 10:11:40 disgraceful... 11:20:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:24:54 Hey. 11:45:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 11:45:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:15:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:30:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:30:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:30:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:39:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:39:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:40:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:40:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:27 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:43:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:44:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:47:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:48:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:48:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:56:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:11:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:11:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:11:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:16:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:16:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:16:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:17:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:17:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:18:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:18:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:19:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:19:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:20:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:20:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:28:38 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:29:07 'Mr Creeper500 13:29:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:29:10 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:29:27 'Mr Creeper500 13:29:28 Yes 13:29:46 Have you finished your plan the the boy 13:30:10 Nope, still waiting for the rest to arrive\ 13:30:14 Ditto acting like he never saw me before 13:30:20 I saw 13:30:32 I saw what 13:30:50 We'll just have to deal with the bitch until we can catch him doing something 13:31:22 Oh fuck how long will this take 13:32:02 Until something happens that prompts him to leave a giant comment with a bunch of HTML tags 13:32:38 God but why he acting like he don't know me 13:34:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:34:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:37 Cause he's an asshole 13:35:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:35:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:31 That came on earth by accident 13:35:57 Yepp 13:37:56 This bitch report me to admins of GF and say I was harassing him 13:38:18 He reported you to his friend 13:38:55 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:38:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:40 Who? 13:39:57 Juan 13:40:02 Flash of Memory 13:40:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:40:55 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:41:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:41:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:41:52 Can you link the thread to me 13:42:19 It was in chat 13:42:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:42:32 he was the admin who told you to stop 13:42:39 Okay 13:44:06 Where is the bitch now 13:44:24 fixing links 13:45:33 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:45:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:46:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:47:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:53 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:48:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:48:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:48:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:49:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:50:02 on what 13:50:09 'Mr Creeper500 13:50:32 not on chat though 13:52:09 LOL 13:52:18 Bitch no wanna see people 13:53:01 Idk, I'm not too worried about him atm, he will slip up again and I will catch him doing it 13:54:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:59:04 He already did before 14:02:34 like yesterday xD 14:03:05 Yeah, I mean more the VSTF bannable offenses 14:03:29 Gosh Ditto got blocked for vandslim 14:03:44 where? 14:05:19 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3ADitto+Creeper+Bot read it all 14:06:02 that's the stuff he does with HTML tags 14:06:13 Wow 14:07:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:08:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:16:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:38:12 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:49:52 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 14:51:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:52:03 Hello guys 14:52:28 Hi 14:52:33 'Mr Creeper500 do you know how to change the chat name 14:52:44 ? 14:54:16 Yeah, some emoticons file names need to be updated 14:54:34 Yeah, quite a few 14:55:41 Have anybody already checked out new community page? I think it's quite nice. 14:57:43 Just saw that xD, yeah, it's pretty cool 15:00:12 CSS doesn't work here yet, but they've said it should be enabled with Thursday's release 15:01:51 as long as it doesn't cause the bots to malfunction again 15:03:43 yeah :) 15:08:23 Ditto the Bitcho 15:09:03 Careful what you say in mc 15:09:08 !updated 15:09:08 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 15:09:19 !logs 15:09:19 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 15:09:29 All this is being logged 15:09:38 and Ditto can use it against us 15:10:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:13:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:13:30 wBella 15:13:49 Thanks 15:23:57 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 15:28:18 I updated the emoctions that were not working, so now they should 15:28:26 'lammy 15:28:36 Yeah they work 15:28:58 Nice, thanks 15:29:46 'fliqpy 15:29:47 You're welcome 15:30:11 So, when are you leaving on this trip? 15:30:26 I'm already in hotel 15:30:36 they have good wifi 15:31:13 What trip? 15:31:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:31:53 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71739 15:32:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:32:23 thanks creeper 15:32:44 No problem 15:33:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:36:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:37:21 okay guys it's already deep night in my region, so I'll go sleep. If internet will be good, I'll try join chat tomorrow :) 15:37:43 Cya then o/ 15:38:28 -!- HelloWhatsUp has left Special:Chat 15:46:27 where's she going to 15:47:05 *he, and Idk 15:47:44 wherever Russians go on vacation 15:48:06 Damm bitch 15:48:24 Why? 15:48:46 you know Osama bin Laden 15:48:54 Yeah, the dead guy 15:49:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:25 the leader of a gang 15:50:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:50:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:51:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:51:21 This is being so slow 15:51:35 The leader of Al-Kaida, he planned the 9/11 attack and was shot in 2011 for it 15:51:37 Yeah 15:52:58 LOL 15:53:11 YOU SAID FOR IT 15:53:48 And......? 15:54:41 Am I missing something? 15:54:44 ^ 15:55:25 Damm Osama 15:55:42 Osama is dead dude 15:55:54 doesn't help calling him a nitch now 15:55:57 *bitch 15:58:02 Whatever But where's Ditto now 15:58:23 Offline 15:58:58 FUCK 15:59:08 Oh my god just calm it dude. 15:59:15 U KNOW HOW TO HACK 15:59:28 'Mr Creeper500 15:59:33 You need to cool it a bit, yes Ditto is annoying, but you're basically destroying our cause here 15:59:37 no 15:59:58 cause 16:00:02 ? 16:00:29 If you attack and threaten him like this, he'll most likely report you to staff 16:01:02 what will they do? That something that can be solved 16:01:57 Dude, it's simple, you attack Ditto, you get blocked by staff 16:02:13 whatever 16:02:28 You saw what happened on GF, you can't just attack people 16:04:04 Okay. But I'm already and was involved in this 16:04:53 Well, just cool it, I gotta go eat dinner, be back in like 10 minutes 16:07:03 Okay 16:07:10 What you have for dinner 16:08:12 Just please hush for a minute dude 16:09:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:12 no 16:13:19 How bout u 16:13:26 im playing 16:14:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:37 back 16:18:59 Thank god 16:19:05 Wb 16:19:13 thanks 16:20:20 "im playing" Do you have ANY idea how bad this sounds? 16:20:46 @FullerHousFan 16:21:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:41 Ya 16:27:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:48:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:48:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:51:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:55:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:05:23 Hey Gage 17:05:34 Hi 17:05:39 Everyome went quiet 17:05:53 Hey 17:06:10 Hi 17:07:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:11:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:11:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:11:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:15:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:15:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:15:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:16:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:17:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:18:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:18:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:21:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:21:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:23:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:00 wb 17:24:50 Thank you they don't have honey buns 17:25:17 ? 17:25:30 at the corner store 17:26:09 c="red"test 17:26:12 shit 17:27:18 bigBig Ass/big 17:27:24 Creeper 17:27:32 bigc="blue"bTEST/b/c/big 17:27:36 We have chat tags 17:27:44 I can see that 17:28:00 Fuuuuuuucm 17:28:03 Umm 17:28:17 Take chat tags and emoticon button out 17:28:42 Idk, I think they can stay till they become a problem 17:28:50 we're luckily not such a big chat 17:32:56 Yeah 17:33:01 Take the emoticon off those 17:33:49 lol 17:33:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:57 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Community You see this? 17:34:06 also brb, shower 17:34:19 I dont get it 17:35:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:38:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:39:05 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:39:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:44:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:44:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:48:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:49:16 wBella 17:49:42 Thanks 17:50:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:50:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:50:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:50:56 wB Gage 17:51:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:51:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:51:58 Thanks 17:52:43 Have you seen my house on mc 17:53:01 Not yet, been here all day 17:55:16 u 17:55:20 K 17:56:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:56:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:00:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:03:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:06:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:47 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:57 o/ Terry 18:07:59 Hai 18:08:12 nvm 18:08:15 bai for a bit 18:08:22 'XD 18:11:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:11:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:18:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:18:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:19:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:34:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:34:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:35:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:35:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:35:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:37:28 Meow 18:38:35 Everyone just leave me alone please. 18:39:00 I won't do it if you leave me alone. 18:39:15 You promise 18:39:46 I promise I won't do it. 18:39:52 Thank you 18:40:07 I don't know why you even care. 18:40:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:41:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:01:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:01:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:02:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:02:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:03:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:04:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:04:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:08:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 19:13:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:14:09 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:22:27 !tell Meowmixw2258 If you don't want to come here while I'm on, please accept this as my apology, I was just looking out for someone I care about... 19:22:33 !tellon 19:22:34 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 19:23:04 !tell Meowmixw2258 If you don't want to come here while I'm on, please accept this as my apology, I was just looking out for someone I care about... 19:23:05 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Meowmixw2258 that the next time I see them. 19:23:17 /kill MrCreeper500 19:23:18 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing MrCreeper500 at this time 19:23:27 /kill Mr Creeper500 19:23:28 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 19:23:28 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 19:23:36 /Lumpy, flip you 19:23:37 Flip me? You can hardly pick me up! 19:23:56 /I hate you Lumpy 19:23:57 I hate you too you insufferable piece of garbage. 19:42:32 updated 19:42:37 !updated 19:42:37 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 20:20:01 !Say test 20:20:08 !on 20:20:09 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 20:20:15 !Say test 20:20:15 test 20:24:27 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 20:31:30 Heya Juan 20:34:00 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 20:34:38 whoops wrong chat lol 2016 06 28